Crianças
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Prongs ainda era seu companheiro de farra, aquele que iria agir tão ou mais impulsivamente que ele. Remus era seu amor, seu parceiro. Não podia viver sem nenhum deles. Eles o completavam. Sirius, James. Sirius, Remus. Slash.


**Título:** Crianças

**Autora:** Ivi

**Beta:** Marck Evans. Muito obrigada, beta lindão! Seus amarelinhos valem ouro

**Fandom:** Harry Potter 

**Classificação:** PG

**Par:** James/ Sirius; Remus/Sirius, James/ Lily

**Palavras:** 1.940

**Tema:** Livre

**Avisos:** Slash, yaoi, levemente angst.

**Disclaimer: ** Todos personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Eu apenas os ajudo a se divertirem um pouco (ou não).

Referente a palavra nº 01da minha table escolhida pela Drika que ganhou o terceiro joguinho. _Gomen nassai_, moça. Espero que não se decepcione.

* * *

**Crianças**

_Sirius se remexeu, procurando uma posição mais confortável._

- Vocês parecem duas crianças!

A voz de Lily chegou até eles, mas Sirius não pode verificar se ela realmente ria como parecia. Qualquer movimento em falso, e Prongs levaria a melhor. Como Remus os tinha proibido de usar magia, estavam disputando o último sapo de chocolate do jeito que podiam: embolados no chão, tentando imobilizar o outro.

- Duas crianças trouxas, ainda por cima. – Agora foi a voz de Remus, cheia de diversão.

Quando as provas terminaram, os cinco foram para um canto mais afastado dos terrenos da escola, para um piquenique. Tinham lanchado e conversado, mas toda aquela quietude não combinava nem com Sirius nem com James, que logo começaram a disputa, classificada como 'inútil e infantil'. Remus, Peter e Lily permaneceram sentados, encostados a uma árvore, apenas observando e fazendo comentários ocasionais.

- Ei, Moony. Esse sapo é para você. Devia estar me ajudando.

Ouviu a risada dos outros três e não resistiu em observar Remus. O lobisomem tinha a expressão relaxada e um sorriso caloroso. O momento de distração custou caro: James conseguiu se sentar sobre ele, imobilizando-o.

- Parece que a Lily quem irá ganhá-lo. – James se abaixou um pouco, apoiando um das mãos em seu peito e a outra, segurando seus braços. – Confortável, aí embaixo?

Sirius não pôde ignorar o olhar malicioso que recebeu. Nem evitar o sorriso em retribuição. De onde estavam, não poderiam ser ouvidos e só podiam ser parcialmente vistos. Flexionou os joelhos e remexeu os quadris, esfregando-se em James. Observou os olhos castanhos se arregalarem e o modo como o amigo procurou verificar se ninguém tinha reparado. Foi o suficiente para Sirius reverter as posições e o prender sob seu corpo.

- Se não se importa, hoje, eu prefiro ficar por cima. – Passou a língua de leve sobre os lábios para enfatizar bem as palavras.

Os dois se encararam por uns momentos até que ouviram a Lily dizer:

- Parece que temos um vencedor.

Sirius saiu lentamente de cima de James quando este disse:

- É, parece que sim.

Voltaram para junto dos outros, rindo.

Wormtail entregou o sapo de chocolate a Sirius que o passou para Remus. O rapaz agradeceu, desembrulhou e mordeu com evidente prazer.

- Ei, não ganho nem um pedacinho?

Remus terminou de comer o chocolate com toda calma para depois dizer:

- Vem pegar.

Sirius não se fez de rogado e beijou o namorado. Quando se separam, sentou-se e puxou Remus para encostar-se em seu peito. Olhou para James que estava abraçado a Lily e sorriu.

Sentia o corpo cansado e um pouco dolorido. Virou, procurando uma posição melhor e encostou-se em algo.

Aquela tinha sido uma noite particularmente longa e cansativa. Mal chegou e se jogou na cama, só querendo dormir. Ainda assim, não evitou o sorriso quando sentiu os dedos subindo por sua perna. Somente uma pessoa teria a audácia de procurá-lo àquela hora da manhã. Capturou a mão e a guiou até seu membro que já dava sinal de vida. Gemeu de leve ao se sentir acariciado daquele modo tão familiar e puxou o outro para um beijo. Saboreou os lábios com avidez e urgência. Ao se afastar, apenas o suficiente para começarem a se despir, fitou os belos olhos castanhos.

- Padfoot, como senti sua falta. – Cada palavra era pontuada com um beijo sobre sua pele.

- Também senti sua falta, Prongs. – Voltou a puxar o rapaz para mais beijos e mordidas.

Os próximos minutos foram gastos, entre gemidos, carícias e sussurros, para matar a saudade mútua. Depois de saciados, ficaram deitados abraçados, em silêncio.

- James, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sirius sentiu o corpo do outro ficar tenso na mesma hora.

- Por que diz isso, Paddy?

O falso tom relaxado de James não o convenceu nem um pouco. Afastou-se para fitá-lo nos olhos.

- Das últimas vezes que ficou tão calado comigo, foi porque não sabia como me contar que estava namorando a Lily e, depois, quando ia se casar.

James sorriu e disse:

- Não consigo mesmo te enganar, não é?

Sirius também sorriu. Os dois se conheciam muito bem. Um dos momentos mais difíceis foi quando tiveram de encarar a atração mútua. Havia começado como uma simples curiosidade entre amigos e, quando notaram, já não sabiam mais ficar sem o outro. Tentaram se manter afastados por causa de Lily e Remus, mas tinha sido impossível.

Sirius era completamente apaixonado por Moony – ele inspirava amor, segurança, proteção, uma paz que Sirius não encontrava em nenhum outro lugar, alguém por quem valia a pena viver. Ele percebia que os sentimentos de James por Lily eram bem similares. Mas juntos – ele e James - era muito intenso. Com ele, era tudo ou nada. Era irresponsavelmente excitante. Em nenhum momento, a amizade deles tinha se abalado: Prongs ainda era seu companheiro de farra, aquele que iria agir tão ou mais impulsivamente que ele. Remus era seu amor, seu parceiro. Não podia viver sem nenhum deles. Eles o completavam.

E era por isso que Sirius sorria ao responder:

- Acho que não. E então? O que houve?

- Eu vou ser pai, Padfoot.

Sirius ficou em silêncio, absorvendo a notícia. Viu Prongs se erguer sobre o cotovelo e encará-lo, cheio de preocupação. Logo, com uma risada meio canina enchendo o quarto, Sirius o abraçou.

- Isso é fantástico! O primeiro maroto da nova geração!

Não pôde deixar de perceber o alívio evidente do outro. Ambos começaram a rir e conversar, já traçando planos para a criança que nem havia nascido.

A superfície dura e fria à suas costas, o estava incomodando um pouco. Mas aquilo era tão bom. Sorriu de leve.

A risada de Harry ecoava na sala. Sirius estava deitado no chão, fazendo cosquinhas em seu afilhado.

- Sinceramente, não sei qual dos três é mais criança. – Lily falou, com um tom falsamente sério.

Ergueu a cabeça para ver James que também estava no chão, mexendo nos brinquedos do filho.

- É uma dúvida cruel, Lily, mas acho que o Harry é o mais maduro deles.

- Ei, Moony. Eu ouvi isso. - Sirius disse, olhando para o namorado.

Remus exibia um ar mais cansado que nunca, mas parecia feliz. Seus olhos se encontraram e trocaram um sorriso cúmplice. Voltou-se para o afilhado e continuou a brincadeira, tentando fazê-lo dizer seu nome. Harry era tão absurdamente parecido com James que até sentia um aperto no peito ao olhá-lo. Sirius sabia que dificilmente teria um filho, não se isso significasse abandonar seu Moony. Mas bastou olhar para aqueles olhões verdes, para Sirius saber que faria de tudo para garantir a felicidade de seu afilhado.

James largou o brinquedo e se deitou ao seu lado no chão com o corpo roçando no seu sempre que se mexiam. Era uma tortura agir como se nada tivesse acontecendo.

Assim que Harry viu o pai, imediatamente quis ir para o colo dele. Sirius observou a cena por uns instantes, mas logo entrou numa brincadeira com eles, tentando atrair a atenção do menino de volta.

_Um calorzinho se espalhou por seu corpo e um gemido de satisfação saiu de seus lábios._

Sirius esticou as pernas e se recostou mais na cadeira. Estava sorrindo como bobo, mas não podia evitar. Ficou observando a criança de cinco anos correndo pelo gramado atrás de um sapo. Harry brincava feliz, sendo vigiado de perto por Lily e Remus que conversavam mais afastados.

James se sentou ao seu lado e ambos ficaram em silêncio, até que ele disse:

- São lindos, não é?

Sirius sorriu ainda mais ao responder:

- Sim, você tem uma família linda, Prongs.

Viu o outro franzir o cenho de leve, ao repreendê-lo:

- Nossa, Sirius. Você também faz parte dela.

- É, eu sei.

- Qual o problema, Padfoot?

James colocou a mão em seu joelho quando fez a pergunta. E bastou aquele simples toque para o corpo de Sirius se acender.

- Sinto sua falta.

- Eu também. Muita. Podemos nos ver hoje?

Sirius ainda olhava para frente quando viu a menininha correndo em sua direção. Devia ter uns três anos e era ruiva. Subiu direto para seu colo e o encarou com olhos castanhos tão expressivos quanto os de James. Ficou observando, fascinado a bela criança. Virou-se para Prongs, que exibia um sorriso orgulhoso quando disse:

- Tão linda e espevitada quanto a mãe.

Sirius sorriu e aconchegou a menina em seus braços.

- Do jeitinho que você sempre sonhou. É, meu caro. Devo te alertar que terá problemas quando ela crescer. Principalmente se ela te puxar no 'quesito' bagunça.

James riu com gosto.

- Ainda bem que tenho vocês para me ajudar. Espero que Remus seja um padrinho menos permissivo que você.

Dessa vez, foi Sirius quem riu.

- Duvido. Essa aqui só precisa olhar para ele com cara de cãozinho abandonado e já consegue tudo que quer. E só tem três anos!

- Com quem será que ela aprendeu essa expressão, hein, Padfoot?

Os dois se encararam, sorridentes. Sirius começou a sentir um leve frio e pensou em buscar um agasalho para Mary. Olhou para o céu muito azul, estranhando. Os outros não pareciam incomodados. Continuavam rindo e conversando. Olhou para a criança em seus braços e achou que o coração fosse parar. Ela estava sumindo. A menina tão sonhada por James, estava sumindo! Sentiu o desespero invadi-lo e olhou para o amigo. Prongs ainda sorria, mas o sorriso também parecia estar desbotando...

Sirius se remexeu inquieto. Tentou apertar Mary em seus braços e não conseguiu.

Olhou para os destroços da casa sem saber o que fazer. '_Merlin, não permita que nada tenha acontecido a eles_.' Viera por todo caminho repetindo essa frase, como um mantra até que as palavras não fizessem mais sentido algum enquanto estacionava a moto. Caminhou apressado, evitando encarar os objetos espalhados. Começou a correr, transtornado. '_Não permita, por favor_.' Foi quando os viu, caídos no chão complemente sem vida, como bonecas quebradas. Abraçou James acariciando o rosto e dando pequenos beijos estalados, como sempre fazia quando queria acordá-lo, sem se dar conta das próprias lágrimas.

_Sentiu o frio aumentar e ir espalhando por seu corpo._

Hagrid levou Harry embora. Será que Remus também achava que ele era um traidor? E Mary, onde estaria a menininha? James sempre dizia como ela seria ruiva e espevitada como a mãe. Ele queria tanto ter muitos filhos. Quando Harry nasceu, vivia dizendo e descrevendo como seria sua menina. Mas James nunca teve uma menina. Ela nunca existiu. Mas então, como a havia segurado em seus braços? Tudo não passou de uma ilusão?

_O frio aumentou horrivelmente. Qualquer sensação de bem estar foi sendo afastada. Sentiu a parede e o catre duro machucando suas costas. Puxou o trapo que usava para se cobrir, ainda tentando reter um pouquinho daquele calor, mas foi inútil. Sentiu a frieza atingir seus ossos e ir cada vez mais fundo, até sua alma. Não tinha forças para reagir. Estava muito cansado. Viu as boas lembranças serem arrancadas uma a uma. Viu a criança que nunca iria nascer, sumindo pouco a pouco. A garotinha de James. Cada carícia, cada toque, cada beijo, cada momento com Prongs sendo extraídos até não restar mais nada, além do vazio. A visão da casa destruída e do corpo sem vida. Tentou se lembrar da risada deles e o frio aumentou ainda mais. Com um esforço sobre humano, recorreu a animagia e se transformou. Aninhou-se em si mesmo. Tinha sobrevivido mais um dia. Quando estivesse mais forte, voltaria ao normal e - mesmo que fosse em delírios e lembranças - viveria novamente seus dias felizes._


End file.
